Pools of Waters
by Little Ears
Summary: A companion piece to “Trails of blood”. She didn’t care if it was wet or stained with deep red droplets of blood, it was his.


A/n: this is sort of a companion piece to "Trails of blood" it is kind of a contrast to it. I just can't help myself I love Nellie and Sweeney together.

Nellie dipped her fingers into the hot water, small bubbled gathered around the sides of the white porcelain tub. She carefully pulled each pin from her heavy curls before sinking herself into the water. Little waves splashed over the side as her body sank under the water. She sighed softly to herself and propped her feet up on the edge of the tub.

Sweeney shuffled down the stairs into Nellie's tiny home. He gripped tightly in his hand his newly stained shirt, spattered with blood. He couldn't do it own laundry, he always would carelessly drop his shirts into the washroom and the next day they would be folded neatly on his chair.

The washroom door was cracked open slightly, soft light poured from the opening. He reached for the handle and looked up. Through the crack he could see her small frame moving about. He pushed it open a little further. His hand felt idle on the handle as he watched her sink down in to the steaming water. Her soft skin covered in the clear water. His mouth went dry as her curls fell in to the water. Her drenched body sent shivers up his spine. She hummed softly to herself as she lathered her wet body with a soft lavender scented soap. He inhaled the sweet smell and pushed the door open a little more. His fingers felt the handle as he stepped quietly inside. His bare feet tip toed carefully inside, his back pressed against the shadowed wall.

He watched her in her tub. Her tiny feet wiggled against the rim of the tub. Her soft curls covered her creamy shoulders and trailed down over her round breast. His fingers twitched at his side as her tiny hands roamed over her body, washing away the flour and grime left by the day. Her skin was slick and wet under her hands, deliciously white in the water. He moved closer to her, his footing so soft and swift. Led by his growing impulse to touch her, he bent next to her. Her eyes were closed as she massaged the sore muscles of her legs. He lost himself in the soft curve of her body. His slowly reached out, his fingers brushing her slick skin. She gasped loudly and twisted in the tub, splashing more water on to the floor.

"Mr. Todd!" She scream, her heart nearly pounding out of her chest. She reached for the towel on the floor, trying hard to cover body. His hand shot out to stop her, grabbing her wrist lightly.

"Don't" He whispered firmly. She stared up at him. His eyes roamed over her body, her full lips parted slightly. He licked his lips and brought his closely to her. He hesitated slightly before softly kissing her. She wrapped her arms tightly at his neck pulling him closer. He moaned softly as her wet skin rubbed against his neck. He reached in to the tub and pulled her in to his arms, her body dripping on to the floor.

"Mr. T?" she whispered, her voice shaking in her throat.

"Hush Nellie." He said kissing her softly on the neck. He pushed the door of her bedroom open and set her down lightly on to her fluffy bed. He watched her shiver slightly as the cold air of the room hit her wet body. He pulled his clothes off carefully, dropping them to the hard wood floor.

He pressed his warm body to hers, stopping her shivers. He kissed her neck as she arched her back beautifully in to him. She closed her eyes then opened the quickly making sure she wasn't lost in a dream. His hands trailed over her curvy body, fingers exploring each soft curve. Her heavy breasts heaving as he touched them lightly. Her body grew warm under his roaming fingers. A small moan trickled from her lips as he brought his hot mouth to her nipple, his tongue licking lazily over her breast, her body arching higher to him. Her fingers laced in his unruly hair, pulling his mouth close to her. Her moans were soft and feminine, free of strain. Sweeney looked up at her as his lips trailed down her body. Her half lidded eyes looked down at him, her red lips full. He kissed the soft curve of her stomach and hips. His hands trailed her soft legs, fingers tracing the inner curve of her thing. Sweeney kissed her hip bone softly as his finger fluttered over the creamy skin. Nellie tugged his hair as his hot breath ghosted over her throbbing clitoris. His fingers worked slow, inching closer to her core. Her hips bucked, his lips touched. She moaned loudly as his warm mouth caressed her sensitive clitoris. His slid his cold fingers over her slick opening, teasing her gently. The tongue darted out and tasted her.

Her fingers tightened in his hair. Her hips lifted herself closer to him. Soft moans poured from her parted lips as his tongue dance over her most sensitive area. His fingers thrust softly in to her, her hips bucking higher. "Please." She pleaded helplessly. Her breathing quickened, her chest heaving as he tasted her.

"What are you asking for my dear?" He said pulling his mouth and fingers away. Her body shuttered in disappointment at the loss of him. She sucked her plump bottom lip between her teeth and stared at him. His crawled up her body, his fingers dancing over her heated skin. "Tell me what you want love." He said placing small kissed over her shoulders and neck. His naked body pressed against hers. His fingers wound into her drying curls pulling her into a soft kiss.

Nellie wrapped her legs tightly around Sweeney's waist. His hands caressed her upper body as softly penetrated her hot core. Their moans mingled together in the air, their bodies rocked together in pleasure. Her legs drew tighter around him pulling him close to her. Her fingers gripped her shoulders, pulling at his skin. He moaned against her lips as he lost himself in the heat of her. His lips roamed the open area he could touch, his hands up her sides and in her hair. He started to trust slowly, savoring the feeling of her body under him. Nellie stared deeply into his eyes, never wanting to blind or break the trance she was in. He mind swirled with pleasure as she moved with him. Their slick bodies pressed tightly together as he thrust harder. His felt pleasure over take him, his hands cupping her breasts. She moaned loudly against his thin lips, pulling at them with her teeth. Her hands became greedier as red heat built in her abdomen, roaming across his muscled back.

"God." She managed to strangle out. Her voice was rough and coarse as she whimpered soft moans. Small pools of sweat trickled down his neck and back pooling slightly. He body rushed him on, his thrusts becoming faster.

"Nellie." He whimpered softly, her body arching into him. She watched his eyes flutter slightly as her body tensed around him. Her muscles clenched down hard around him, waves of pleasure shook her tiny frame. He was flooded with heavy heat as he thrust faster, riding her orgasm. She pushed herself against him. He moaned loudly against her next as his climax hit hard. He was drowning in deep waves of warm feelings.

Her fingers laces in his sweat drenched hair. She pulled her lips close to his ear and kissed under the lobe. He reluctantly rolled off of her beautiful body and collapsed on the crumpled sheets. She brushed the messed mass of hair from his peaceful face and watched his body relax into the bed. His chest rose and fell softly and evenly as he fell asleep.

Nellie pulled herself from the bed and padded across and out the room. She walked carefully into the washroom. On the floor surrounded in small pools of water was his stained shirt. She pulled it from the floor and brought it closely to her nose. She inhaled his musky smell and slipped the soft fabric over her head. She didn't care if it was wet or stained with deep red droplets of blood, it was his.

A/n: I am really thankful to every one who has reviews all of my stuff, you are all very kind and encouraging. I am always glad to write more for all of you as long as you like it all


End file.
